User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Rap Battles of Fiction Season 3 Episode 9 - Wolverine vs Freddy Krueger
Ok so before I start I'd like to thank anyone who still reads these descriptions. I love you all more than I love the people who don't! That was a joke, I'm just so thankful to have as many readers and commenters and pollers as I do, it's a near constant joy to me. Secondly I'd like to apologise. This battle wasn't intended to be the next one but I got 3/4 of the way through writing that one and lost some inspiration for it, so while I'm finding that I decided I'd do this one. Another reason is that Legion was intended to guest later on in the season, but that battle has been put back and I decided to let him help in this one. You'll finding him guesting as the superhero named Wolverine. So I guess that's it for this description so here we go. Controversial superhero and main face of Marvel's X-Men franchise, Wolverine, takes on the spectral haunted of dreams, Freddy Krueger, to see which troubled killer with claws is the best at rap, and also sort of the worst idk. Expect cameos a plenty and also a mysterious third rapper. I wonder who that could be... The Cast EpicLLOYD as Freddy Krueger (denoted by red), as well as Cyclops (cameo) and Charles Xavier (cameo) Jesse Wellens as Wolverine (denoted by yellow) Nice Peter as Mysterious Rapper Jeana Smith as Jean Grey (cameo) Superwoman as Storm (cameo) Zach Sherwin as The Beast (cameo) Mary Doodles as Rogue (cameo) and Mystique (cameo) Lauren Flans as Nancy Thompson (cameo) Mike Betette as Wes Craven (cameo) The Battle FREDDY KRUEGER VS WOLVERRRRRRRRRRINE BEGIN! The Savage Wolverine, living Weapon with X-Force, bub! Through hell unscathed, mutilated every chump but Puck! Dreams were far more deadly before facing Albert Tirrell Haunted by my past more than this aged, Craven peril. Don't need a healing factor to be a Stronghold from molesters Adamant-ium for the protection of atom kids from this jester Trust me- Nitro burns far hotter than gasoline or jet fuel does Your gloves the one with claws: YOU'RE AS LEGIT AS ROMULUS! I'm dark, plague the dreams of teens and maim Woverine With the Kombat technique to make your whole team scream Cries before their demise when I start shredding with my claws And put on pause the flaws in this Rogue's school's halls Your whole skeleton is fragile, you'll die before you can get out Of my house, leave you comatose after this bout I'll let the bed bugs bite when I'm on point like my knives Step into my world, Logan, you won't be leaving alive *Wolverine's face contorts with rage. He lowers his fists top his side and pops out his claws* SNIKT! That's it bub, I'm the best there is at what we do! Call me Jason, a beast who will savage you, in situ Feral monstrosity, this isn't the Death of Wolverine Faced better child killers, like a frosty drama queen This New Nightmare burnt down to Ash - I killed him, right? Either way, a maniac's lil maniac's got more than dust to bite Avenging! Uncanny! A Redeemer dealing Deathblows, dude! First Class rapper Claws deep in a Bayers-ing Sabretooth No matter what Creed, would a Rose any less dead smell sweet My verse is your wet dream, when I'm rocking it on Elm Street If that was your best then here the clear fact is We are polar opposites and your arch enemy's a magnet I'm the Juggernaut at the core of horror stories, you can't stop this Because when this Nightmare begins, my bars cause an Apocalypse So get your drunken ass after Jean, you might get to save her But in exchange, you'll be left as dead as Charles Xavier *The two prepare to leap at each other when suddenly the background rips behind them and is replaced by the attic of a gothic mansion. Edward Scissorhands has stepped into the duel. Kevin denoted by brown, Jim by light blue and Kim by orange* Guys, let's be gentle and you can test your metal against a monster Who was created by a doctor as an experiment to stop ya My lines are sharp, disses cold like I'm bringing a Storm of snow Flow like Jim's blood after I threw him out of the window That went too far, you're both unlucky so I won't be too harsh But if you think that means I'll lose to you? I can't Your little horror fanfic doesn't scare, it's just skittish I've had my eight lines, but trust me, I'm not finished So Howlett the moon, it proves that these guys ain't human You're right Jim, ones a demon, the others a filthy mutant Why'd you do all this Edward? Because you asked me to Deal disses on these two, who'll be drowning when I'm through Who's into little kiddy gore and Vore? He's the Psycho! Krueger's getting slashed, burn his ass back to Ohio Now I'll show you the back room, no technicality will let you escape Your fate, once when you face me, I'll consecrate your grave You were teased as children, at least you grew up with other kids Play rock, paper, scissors over this it's boring, cause I always win Who Won? Wolverine Freddy Krueger Edward Scissorhands Category:Blog posts